The Silent Melody
by Shigeru Blackrose
Summary: Len tak pernah menyangka bahwa ramalan konyol yang dibacanya di internet benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tak hanya masalah yang kian menghampirinya, ia harus menemukan sepupunya yang hilang secara misterius. Berhasilkah ia melakukannya? Masalah apa lagi yang menanti Len selanjutnya? Fanfic pertama Shigeru, RnR ya! :D
1. Chapter 1 : Prelude

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Kagamine Len & Rin © **Crypton Future Media, Inc.

**GUMI © **Internet Co., Ltd.

**Storyline** Shigeru Blackrose

**Art © **Haruma on Pixiv

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Prelude

* * *

Minggu siang yang sangat terik sampai-sampai rasanya Len bisa mati terbakar saking panasnya.

Ia memandangi deretan stan penjual es krim di seberang jalan dengan wajah memelas, tetapi kakinya terlalu malas untuk melangkah. Wajahnya merona dan basah oleh keringat, padahal ia dan saudarinya telah berteduh di bawah pohon taman yang cukup rindang. Tiga kaleng soda yang sempat dibelinya tadi sama sekali tidak membuat kerongkongannya terasa segar sedikitpun. Jika tadi ia tidak dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh kembarannya, ia pasti masih berkelana di alam mimpi yang indah. Dan sudah tentu ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di tengah-tengah cuaca sepanas ini.

Ia sedikit mengingat-ingat ramalan konyol yang dibacanya di internet kemarin tentang dirinya: _Minggu ini bukan minggu keberuntungan bagi Anda. Anda akan terjebak dalam suatu masalah yang rumit dan lebih banyak masalah akan menanti. Hati-hati dengan keuangan Anda. Tetapi jangan galau dan jangan risau karena ada berita bagus bagi Anda: jodoh akan datang tanpa Anda sadari_.

Demi apapun, ramalan itu hampir sepenuhnya tepat. Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Len. Entah masalah rumit apa yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu, tetapi ia sudah menganggap bahwa hari ini sudah penuh dengan masalah. Satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Len adalah bagian terakhir dari ramalan itu: bahwa jodohnya akan datang tanpa ia sadari. Itu malah membuatnya semakin diliputi kegalauan.

"_Mou_, Len! Kau nggak mau menghubungi Miku-nee? Sudah satu jam lebih kita menunggu, dia belum juga datang."

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Len melirik saudari kembarnya dari sudut matanya yang kian sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruk. Gadis itu telah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak tiga belas kali setiap selang waktu lima menit, dan itu cukup membuat Len kesal bukan main. Ia selalu benci terjebak dalam sebuah situasi dimana ia harus mendengar rengekan kembarannya itu, apalagi di tengah-tengah cuaca panas seperti ini. Terus mengeluh tidak akan membawa hasil apapun, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam. Tidakkah ia bisa bersabar sebentar saja?

"Astaga Rin, bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh?" protes Len selagi memindahkan motornya ke bawah bayang-bayang pohon. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Miku-nee pasti datang. Lagipula, kau 'kan bisa menelponnya sendiri."

Rin manyun. "Habisnya, Miku-nee berkata padaku bahwa ia pasti akan datang tepat waktu. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku di apartemen saja daripada disuruh menunggu lama dan berpanas-panasan begini. Kenapa tempat janjiannya harus di sini, coba?"

"_Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu_," bisik Len kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia rasanya ingin menempelkan kepalanya pada batang pohon setelah mendengar perkataan kembarannya tadi. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menikmati segelas _banana smoothie_ sambil menjelajahi internet di kamarnya yang ber-AC, dan entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar bodoh telah menuruti ajakan Rin.

Satu jam sepuluh menit sudah dua bersaudara itu menunggu sepupu mereka, Hatsune Miku, yang berjanji untuk mengajak mereka ke studio musik barunya. Sedikit ralat, Miku sebenarnya hanya mengajak Rin yang notabene sedang sangat senggang, ditambah lagi karena ia tahu bahwa Len tak begitu menyukai aroma daun bawang yang biasa digunakannya sebagai pengharum ruangan. Tetapi Rin yang tidak ingin meninggalkan kembarannya sendirian di apartemen mereka begitu saja—walau sebenarnya Len tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu—mendesaknya agar ikut bersamanya. Setelah sekian lama berdebat, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menyerah. Lebih baik ia mengalah daripada harus mendengar rengekan kembarannya yang tak mengenal akhir.

Berusaha untuk mengalahkan kejenuhan, Rin mencoba mengindahkan saran kembarannya dengan berusaha menghubungi kakak sepupunya itu.

Hening.

"_Nee_, Len. Aku tahu kamu cowok yang baik," celetuk Rin yang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, diikuti dengan ekspresi heran Len.

" . . . Terus?"

"Tolong telpon Miku-nee untukku, dong. Baterai_ handphone_-ku habis."

.

.

.

"Sungguh, hari ini panas sekali ya?" ujar seorang laki-laki tampan sambil mengintip keadaan luar melalui daun jendela, sesekali mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tersisir rapi dengan sentuhan gel rambut dan mata birunya seolah-olah mampu menerawang isi hati lawan bicaranya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas rangkap tiga berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar tersemat di dadanya, tetapi tak setetespun keringat menetes dari dahinya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, laki-laki itu pun berpaling dari arah jendela dan menghampiri sesosok gadis berambut hijau yang terikat tak berdaya di sisi ruangan. "Kau tak merasa demikian, _ojou-sama_?"

Gadis itu hanya mampu membalas perkataannya dengan lirikan tajam. Tentunya mustahil baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu jika mulutnya tertutup lakban. Ia telah berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, namun usahanya itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk, kemudian melepaskan lakban hitam yang menutup mulut sang gadis perlahan-lahan sambil kembali tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali mendengar suara indahmu, _ojou-sama_," ujarnya lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau perdengarkan suara malaikat itu kepadaku?"

"Namaku Miku. Dan berhenti memanggilku _ojou-sama_!" bentak Miku kesal, lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tali yang mengikatnya. "Lepaskan aku, dasar maniak!"

Lelaki itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Miku, sebuah isyarat baginya untuk diam. "Tolong jangan panggil aku maniak. Hal itu sedikit membuatku . . ." Ia pun terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat. " . . . tersinggung, kau tahu?"

"Yah, mungkin sedikit tidak sopan bagiku jika aku belum memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Shion Kaito. Pengagum rahasiamu."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" seru Miku, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Itu menjijikkan! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

"Aduh, aduh. Kau galak seperti yang dirumorkan ya," laki-laki bernama Kaito itu pun menghela nafas panjang. "Tolong tenang sedikit. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Itu melanggar estetikaku sebagai seorang _gentleman_. Yah, aku tahu, ikatan itu memang sedikit terlalu kuat ya?"

Miku melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Kaito. "Kalau begitu, pikirkanlah estetika untuk menolong seorang perempuan yang sedang dalam kesulitan."

"Ah, kalau kau, _oujo-sama_, berada dalam konteks yang sedikit berbeda," Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain. Sebegitu besar rasa sukaku padamu, kau tahu? Dengan begini, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Kita akan—"

"Hentikan!" jerit Miku. Ia rasanya ingin melempar laki-laki itu dengan sepatu bersol tebal, tetapi diurungkan karena ia sama sekali tidak berdaya dengan kondisinya sekarang. Ia pun terdiam, membiarkan dirinya menghirup udara untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus membuat suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Hentikan," ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong itu."

Kaito menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan berkata begitu," bisiknya, lalu mengangkat dagu gadis di depannya perlahan. "Bagaimana, _ojou-sama_? Apa aku harus membuatmu percaya bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, hm?"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Berhenti! Kalau kau dekatkan wajahmu seperti tadi sekali lagi, aku akan teriak!"

Sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil menyelamatkan gadis berambut hijau itu sebelum Kaito mengusiknya lebih jauh.

"_Miku? Kaukah itu?_" tanya sebuah suara dari luar ruangan, namun sialnya ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. "_Aneh._ _Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suaranya dari dalam. Mungkinkah hanya perasaanku saja?_"

Miku ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, tetapi Kaito berhasil membekapnya dengan saputangan yang telah dilumuri oleh obat bius. Gadis itu pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan-lahan dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Kaito.

"_Warui na, ojou-sama_, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja," bisik Kaito pada Miku yang terlelap, kemudian memandangi pintu ruangan dengan wajah serius. "Nah, waktunya untuk bersih-bersih."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Pertama-tama, Shigeru mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau repot-repot baca fanfic Shigeru yang geje nian ini ;u;

To be honest, ini memang fanfic pertama yang Shigeru tulis. Setelah Shigeru lihat-lihat lagi, ternyata kebanyakan cerita yang dulu Shigeru tulis adalah dalam bentuk naskah drama—yang dengan bodohnya Shigeru anggap sebagai fanfic. Jadiii, setelah bertapa sehari semalem di pojokan kamar (?) Shigeru akhirnya mutusin untuk mengkonversi salah satu naskah yang Shigeru suka ke dalam bentuk karangan. Dan karena naskah itu sendiri juga belom selese, jadi . . . yah kita lihat sajalah nanti #plak

Special thanks buat **aikayuuki** yang udah ngingetin Shigeru buat ngasih disclaimer (*≧▽≦) _  
_

Sekali lagi, makasih bagi kalian yang udah mau baca curcol Shigeru ini ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. _Shigeru Blackrose, signing out_!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER**

**Meiko, Kagamine Len & Rin © **Crypton Future Media, Inc.

**GUMI © **Internet Co., Ltd.

**Storyline by** Shigeru Blackrose

**Art © **Haruma on Pixiv

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

The Phone Call

* * *

_Ya Tuhan. Aku berharap aku tidak pernah membaca ramalan sial itu._

Dengan nafas tertahan, Len akhirnya meraih ponselnya di saku _hoodie_-nya. Sulit baginya untuk menolak permintaan saudari kembarnya meski sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melakukannya. Ia pun mulai mencari nama Miku di daftar kontaknya dan segera menghubunginya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Haloo?_"

"Miku-nee!" sahut Len sedikit lega mendapatkan sebuah respons dari lawan bicaranya. "Lama sekali! Kau dimana? Kami sudah menunggumu selama sejam lebih, tahu!"

" . . . _Araa, Len-kun?_" sahut sebuah suara wanita dewasa—kedengarannya dia mabuk—dari seberang sana. "_Ini—hik—dengan Meiko. Kau mau sakee—hik?_"

Len terdiam sejenak, lalu melihat layar panggilannya.

"_Haloo? Len-kun? Ada apa—_"

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Kok dimatikan sih?" protes Rin. "Setidaknya kau bisa memberikan _handphone_-nya padaku kalau kau nggak mau ngomong."

"Salah sambung," jawab Len memalingkan muka, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat merona. "Efek kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, mungkin."

Rin sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hal itu—karena menurutnya Len terlihat sangat konyol setiap kali mengarang alasan—namun saudaranya itu berhasil menyikutnya agar ia tak tampak begitu memalukan. Len tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah lebih besar dari ini.

Pemuda itu berdehem sambil memastikan bahwa kali ini ia menghubungi orang yang benar, lalu sekali lagi menekan tombol panggil. Suasana sempat hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara di seberang menjawab nada sambung.

"_Halo, Miku di sini. Aku sedang sibuk, tapi kau bisa meninggalkan sebuah pesan untukku setelah bunyi 'biiip'._"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin penasaran. "Apa katanya?"

"Tidak bisa," ujar Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terhubung ke kotak suara."

"Coba lagi," desak Rin antusias. "Mungkin ia sedang ke kamar mandi."

Kembali hening.

"_Halo, Miku di sini. Aku sedang sibuk, tapi kau bisa—_"

Len memutuskan panggilan sebelum pesan otomatis itu berakhir karena kesal. "Lagi-lagi," keluhnya. "Sebenarnya dia ngapain sih? Setidaknya jika sekiranya ia akan datang terlambat, ia kan bisa memberitahu kita dulu lewat SMS."

Rin menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempangnya dan menghela nafas lelah. "Apa kita ke sana sendiri saja ya . . . "

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana studio itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak," balas Rin tak terdengar begitu bersemangat. "Kalau aku tahu, pasti sudah dari tadi aku memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke sana."

Saat Len akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, benda itu pun mengeluarkan suara yang amat nyaring, mengejutkan Rin yang sedang asyik mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruknya. Ia nyaris tersedak hebat, beruntung permen itu tidak tersangkut di dalam kerongkongannya.

"_Mou_, Len! Bisakah kau kecilkan volume _MP3 Player_-mu sedikit?" Rin mendengus. "Untung permen karetku tidak tertelan karena kaget! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Salahmu sendiri mudah sekali terkejut oleh hal-hal begini. Lagipula aku tidak sedang memutar musik, kok. Ini nada dering _handphone _-ku," balas Len tanpa ekspresi, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip tanda adanya panggilan masuk pada saudarinya lalu mengangkatnya segera. "Ya, halo."

"_Len?_" tanya sebuah suara di seberang sana. "_Ini dengan Len, kan?_"

"Begitulah," jawab Len tak ingin bertele-tele. "Siapa ini?"

"_Ya ampun, t__olong jangan katakan padaku kalau kau lupa denganku,_" suara itu terdengar cukup kecewa."_Masa' kau __sama sekali __nggak menandai suara sahabatmu sendiri?_"

Len kembali melihat layar panggilannya.

"Ah—ahahaha, mana mungkin aku lupa denganmu, Gumi," balas Len dengan tawa yang tampak jelas dibuat-buat. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda, kok."

"_Len no baka_," sindir Rin memecahkan balon permen karetnya. "Makanya, lihat-lihat dulu dong siapa yang menelpon sebelum mengangkatnya. Memalukan."

"Cerewet ah," gerutu Len kesal, lalu kembali pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Ada perlu apa menelponku?"

"_Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting,_" balas Gumi, "_apakah kau sempat bertemu dengan Miku hari ini?_"

Len mengerutkan keningnya. Ada sedikit kecurigaan tersirat dari raut wajahnya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. "Tidak. Kita malah sedang berpanas-panas ria di Central Park menunggunya. Yah, semacam janji temu begitulah. Memangnya ada apa dengan Miku-nee?"

"_Oh . . . Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Mungkin ia __sedang beristirahat di apartemennya karena kecapekan. Trims deh__—_"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu," potong Len, kali ini dari suaranya ia terdengar benar-benar serius. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Miku-nee?"

Rin tampak sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan itu, jadi ia menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel kembarannya agar dapat mendengar perbincangan itu lebih jelas.

Sementara itu, Gumi terdengar masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bercerita pada si kembar atau tidak. Pembicaraan itu sempat menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"_Um, b__egini, aku sedang merapikan partitur-partitur lagu yang baru ditulis oleh Miku di ruang audio__, lalu tiba-tiba__ aku mendengar semacam suara teriakan dari dalam ruangannya. Kupikir ia membutuhkan bantuan, jadi aku segera meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan bergegas ke sana. Setelah kuketuk pintunya, tidak ada jawaban. Malah aku berpikir itu hanya semata-mata perasaanku saja. Sayangnya, __saat __kucoba untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan, pintunya malah terkunci._"

"J-Jangan-jangan, Miku-nee tersedak permen dan pingsan di dalam ruangan tertutup," tuduh Rin asal-asalan dengan wajah gugup.

"Hei, hei. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" ujar Len pada saudarinya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Jangan samakan Miku-nee denganmu dong. Ia tidak seceroboh kau."

"Sembarangan. Aku nggak ceroboh kok! Aku hanya sedikit . . . terlalu bersemangat." Rin mengakui. "Lagipula, aku 'kan cuma menebak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sewot begitu?"

Len memutar matanya, berusaha mengabaikan komentar Rin. Ia benar-benar malas beradu mulut dengannya, karena hal itu hanya akan menguras tenaga dan pikirannya dengan sia-sia. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pembicaraan telepon itu.

" . . . Lalu? Kau sudah mencoba membuka pintunya dengan kunci serep?"

"_Makanya dengarkan dulu ceritaku seutuhnya,_" jawab Gumi menarik nafas panjang. "_Sekarang aku sedang mencari kunci serep itu, tetapi berdasarkan pengamatanku lewat jendela kecil di pintu, di ruangan itu memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya tumpukan kaset lagu dan tumpukan kertas partitur di atas mejanya. Aku juga mencari-cari kemungkinan ia berada, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Padahal, kunci mobilnya masih tersimpan di ruang audio._"

"Intinya, Miku-nee menghilang."

"_Kurasa begitu._"

Len menoleh ke arah kembarannya dengan senyum memaksa. "Rin, sedikit kabar buruk untuk kita berdua."

"Eits. Jangan berkata apa-apa karena aku sedang mencoba membaca pikiranmu, kembaranku yang cakep," sela Rin sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku berani bertaruh rencana kita gagal total karena Miku-nee tidak bisa datang. Dan itu berarti pengorbanan kita selama satu jam tadi menjadi sia-sia."

"Yah, memang tepat, tetapi situasinya sepertinya lebih buruk dari itu," Len melangkah menuju motornya, masih tetap berhubungan dengan temannya lewat telepon. "Gumi, bisakah kau memberitahuku alamat studio musik kalian? Aku dan Rin akan segera ke sana sekarang."

"_Akan kukirim via SMS—_" Gumi menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu seketika nada bicaranya berubah menjadi panik. "—_Uhm_. _Len? Kalau kau ingin kemari, kurasa kau harus sedikit lebih cepat._"

"Ada apa? Kau bertemu dengan Miku-nee?"

"_Tidak__, tetapi kau mungkin harus melihat ini secara langsung. Aku khawatir Miku dalam bahaya._"

Pembicaraan itu terputus sebelum Len sempat bertanya, namun pemuda itu tahu ia harus segera bertindak. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakak sepupunya itu—walaupun itu hanya hipotesa belaka. Ia pun segera meraih helm kuningnya yang terkait di setir motor dan mengenakannya, lalu menaiki motornya diikuti oleh Rin yang tampak khawatir.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Rin. Aku akan sedikit ngebut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Finally, chapter 2 is out!

Pertama-tama, terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah ngasih support ke Shigeru, akhirnya ini chapter kelar juga ヽ(；▽；)ノ *yangtentunyamakingejeuhuk

Nggak banyak yang mau Shigeru omongin—soalnya Shigeru emang ga jago ngomong dan ga tau apa yang mesti diomongin—jadi to the point aja: makasih buat kalian yang masih ngikutin fanfic ini ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. _Shigeru Blackrose, signing out_!


End file.
